


push me

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Fucking Machines, M/M, blink and you miss it neo, where! is! hyuk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: Wonshik films porn for a living, Jaehwan is his newest star.





	push me

**Author's Note:**

> ...exams made me do it?
> 
> (i suck at titles yo. this one is from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0fkNdPiIL4))

When he was still new to the job, Wonshik kept getting surprised by how… normal porn stars looked off camera. A lot of them were people he wouldn’t even spare a second glance at on the street, not to mention imagine them fucking on camera professionally. Now, a few years later, he’s no longer surprised, but the newest addition to their team that he’s supposed to film today - a tall, skinny dude named Lee Jaehwan, stage name Ken, is a little… different. He doesn’t look like a pro porn star either, but there’s something about him that sets Wonshik on edge.

He still hasn’t figured it out by the time Jaehwan has a hand down his pants, teasing himself for the camera, shirt carelessly thrown somewhere behind him.

The first steps are usually something Wonshik finds boring - most models he’s worked with feel awkward with the stripping process and it shows. Jaehwan, however. He seems so comfortable in his own skin, grinning up at the camera, stretching himself slowly, one leg propped up on the desk he’s been provided with for this part. His legs look endless. He never touches his cock but he digs his nails in his thigh instead, quiet, choked off moans slipping past his lips every so often.

Then it’s the plugs’ turn. There are three sizes provided and Jaehwan takes each of them on his knees, up on the desk with his face pressed against the wood and his ass mostly facing the camera. He’s so fucking _loud_ , Wonshik is ninety percent sure he’s faking it but then Jaehwan opens his eyes and stares straight at him. For a second, Wonshik forgets where he is, forgets his own name but then Jaehwan closes his eyes again and the spell is broken. Wonshik can feel himself getting hard.

It mostly goes away by the time Jaehwan has to take a break and they drag the desk out of shot together. They usually have someone for that but Jaehwan had insisted that there would be as few people as possible during the filming itself.

“How are you feeling?” Wonshik smiles at him while setting up the first machine. The mechanism itself is rather small but the base it stands on is big, shaped like a T. It kind of looks like a tricycle without the wheels. Except for the dildo sticking out of it, of course.

Jaehwan stares at it in awe. “Not loose enough, honestly.”

Wonshik laughs. “It’s not as bad as it looks like.”

Jaehwan’s eyes snap up at him. “Have you tried it?”

“Mm, once.” Back when he was more active in front of the camera, not behind it. He doesn’t tell Jaehwan that, though.

“Sweet,” Jaehwan says, eyeing Wonshik like he’s trying to imagine it. Wonshik can feel his cheeks coloring and promptly feels like an idiot. He shoots kink porn for a living, and there he is, blushing like a teenager because a hot guy imagines him spread on a fucking machine.

“Alright,” Wonshik says when everything is in order. “If you feel like you need a break, or feel any kind of discomfort, or if you can’t handle it at all just say the word.”

Jaehwan nods and settles over the machine. He has to stand up for this one, which accents the length of his legs, how lean his body is. He looks mesmerising.

Wonshik starts on the lowest setting and Jaehwan startles, a soft “oh,” falling from his lips. Wonshik gradually switches it up and Jaehwan whines low in his throat, eyes squeezed shut. The first real moan comes when Wonshik switches the vibration on. Jaehwan lasts only a few minutes before he’s gasping “stop, stop, _please_ ,” and Wonshik scrambles to turn the machine off.

He rushes to Jaehwan, helps him off the dildo and leads him to the chair sitting in the corner of the room, out of shot. He offers Jaehwan a bottle of water. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan replies, shaky, cradling the bottle but not actually drinking from it. “I’m fine, I just… It was a lot more intense than I expected. It’s really hard to keep upright.”

Wonshik nods. He remembers the feeling - he hadn’t lasted very long on that machine either.

“Alright,” Jaehwan stands up, leaving the water on the chair. “Back to work.”

The second try doesn’t seem much better - Jaehwan is a shaky, moaning mess before the vibration even starts. When it does his legs wobble and Wonshik immediately turns it off but Jaehwan’s shaking his head frantically, mouthing a litany of _please_ , _please_ , _please_. Wonshik reluctantly turns the vibration back on and Jaehwan screams, staggering forwards. Wonshik is there in a heartbeat, catching him by the shoulders and turning the machine off entirely.

Jaehwan buries his face in Wonshik’s shirt and just breathes for a few seconds. “Is it still on?” He mumbles eventually, words muffled.

“No, it’s not. I turned it off.” Wonshik says and debates it for half a second, then cards his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair.

Jaehwan turns his face so his voice is clear when he says, “It feels like it’s still vibrating.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Wonshik states, carefully helping him off the machine and back to the chair.

Jaehwan does drink the water this time, then stares at the machine, frowning. “I really did think I could do it.”

Wonshik smooths the hair out of his eyes. “And you did.”

Jaehwan’s frown deepens. “That’s, like, no more than five minutes of usable footage.”

“Well, yeah,” Wonshik agrees, because he’s right. “But five minutes of _quality_ usable footage.”

The frown is finally replaced by a tentative smile. “You’re really sweet, Kim Wonshik. I’m glad I got to work with you.”

Wonshik’s brain stumbles to a halt, struck with how different this feels than all the other times Jaehwan has smiled at him today. He says a quiet “thank you” and “me too,” and goes to change the machines, ignoring how his face feels like it’s on fire.

The last machine is… a sight. It’s probably one of the most used ones and the more impressive of the two, too. It has longer strokes and no vibration this time but most importantly, it has Jaehwan on his knees on a mat spread on the floor, which means he won’t hurt himself even if he loses his balance.

Jaehwan has been on the machine for no more than five minutes but he’s already slumped down, ass in the air and whining into the mat. Wonshik can’t stop staring. The machine isn’t even on the highest setting yet and Jaehwan already looks so wrecked, Wonshik doesn’t even know if he’ll make it to the final position as per the script. He knew he should’ve made him take a longer break in between machines but Jaehwan had been so insistent and, well, Wonshik has always been weak to cute boys. He’s older than you, Wonshik reminds himself, not for the first time. Somehow it only makes his problem harder.

Jaehwan must still have some of his wits about him because he tries to get up on his elbows, like he was supposed to be according to the script but it’s time for Wonshik to switch to the highest setting. Jaehwan falls right back down, face in the mat and whines muffled by it. He’s gotten louder too, shaking a little and Wonshik bites his lips. Professionalism, he reminds himself, but it’s such a hard concept when Jaehwan is right there, shaking and moaning louder each time Wonshik switches between the lowest and the highest setting.

When he finally turns the machine off, Jaehwan slowly slides off the dildo and falls forward, panting. Wonshik goes to help him up so Jaehwan is sitting on his knees.

“Do you need something?” Wonshik asks carefully, brushing sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Water?” Jaehwan croaks and Wonshik nods quickly, fetching him a bottle. “This is the last part, right?” He asks when half the bottle is gone. “I get to cum now?”

“Yeah,” Wonshik forces out, glad his voice doesn’t waver. It’s good to know not _all_ of his years of experience disappear at the sight of a pretty guy. “Yeah you do.”

Jaehwan sighs. “Man, I didn’t think it would all be this… intense.”

“Keep that thought for the interview later,” Wonshik laughs.

Jaehwan grins at him. “Assuming I can still think by then.”

“I believe in you,” Wonshik says, trying for serious, but the smile probably ruins it.

“Thank you,” Jaehwan sighs, then flops down on the mat and rolls over, on his back, spreading his legs. “Now let’s get this over with.”

“Are you sure you don’t need a longer break? We have more than enough time,” Wonshik asks, concerned.

“Thank you,” Jaehwan repeats, “but I kinda really need that last scene.”

Wonshik... fuck professionalism, he wants to run to the bathroom right the fuck now. Instead he nods, moves the machine down and closer, helps push the tip of the dildo inside Jaehwan. Jaehwan sighs.

Wonshik wastes no more than a minute on the lowest setting, switching it up almost immediately. Jaehwan’s moans are high and long, his back arches off the floor but he can’t really get away from it, so his hands scramble for something to hold on to, settling for the edges of the mat eventually.

Wonshik watches, mesmerised, and almost forgets he’s supposed to watch for the best camera angles, to think about how the footage will look later.

Jaehwan slides his palms up his thighs before he takes his cock in one and Wonshik turns up the machine again before he really thinks about it. Jaehwan whimpers, gives his cock a squeeze before he starts stroking, a lot slower than the machine fucking him. His moans get breathier, more desperate and - he looks up, meets Wonshik’s eyes.

This _really_ doesn’t work for the kind of scene they’re aiming for but Wonshik can’t look away, can’t even move. Jaehwan’s eyes are wide and pleading and he has to do something because the cumshot needs to have Jaehwan’s face in the frame. Wonshik just stares back for a few moments, then slowly nods. The reaction’s almost instantaneous - Jaehwan’s eyes flutter shut, his moans turn stuttery, hand desperately tugging on his cock.

Wonshik keeps the machine on the highest setting both during Jaehwan’s orgasm and for a little while after it, until Jaehwan’s moans gradually turn into whimpers that are more discomfort than pleasure.

*

With the machine turned off and Jaehwan mostly clean from the cum and the lube it’s finally time for the last part - the interview.

“So, how do you feel?” Wonshik asks, suppressing a cringe. It’s a standard question but that doesn’t really make it better.

Jaehwan _giggles_. “Good. Oh man, I never thought I’d have so much fun on these things. I don’t think I’ll be able to sit comfortably for the next day or two.” He wiggles his ass, which is a little weird considering he’s sitting cross-legged on the mat he was just fucked on, with the fucking machine right next to him.

Wonshik can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him and tries really hard not to think about how Jaehwan seems very pleased to see it. “So this is your first time with machines, right?”

“Yup,” Jaehwan nods. “I’ve always wanted to try though, I was so excited when the offer came.”

He bites his lips to hide a laugh and Wonshik thanks every god above that Jaehwan chose not to make that pun. Wonshik would’ve most likely laughed and Hongbin would’ve judged him into next year when editing. “Alright then, how about toys?” He continues, glancing at the script. “We started you with the plugs, how was that?”

“Oh, I’ve used toys before.” Jaehwan says offhandedly, blinking up at the camera, at Wonshik. “Kind of a lot, really. Both on and off camera - being cute was my thing with my last agency and people loved seeing me ruined in a variety of ways.” Wonshik blinks, trying to get the image out of his head. _Professionalism._ (He knows he’ll be doing research later at home, though.) “Honestly,” Jaehwan continues, grinning, “I used the plug part of the scene more as a… Practical kind of thing, like, get myself ready? I didn’t really go out of my way to make it pleasurable.”

It didn’t _sound_ practical, Wonshik wants to say, almost says it, but by the look in his eyes, that’s exactly what Jaehwan expects. So Wonshik keeps his mouth shut and follows the script.

“And the - the satisfyer?” This time Wonshik does cringe. He’ll never learn how to take the names of these things seriously. “That’s the vibrating one that you had to stand up for,” he clarifies.

Jaehwan’s eyes glint with mischief. “Oh, that was definitely _satisfying._ ”

There are a few seconds of awkward silence, in which Wonshik rolls his eyes and Jaehwan tries not to laugh. Wonshik glances at the script again. “And the annihilator?”

Now Jaehwan does laugh. “Man, that’s how the last one was called? Fitting.” When he calms down, he fiddles with the strings of his robe, avoiding eye contact with the camera for the first time after the interview started. Maybe it’s Wonshik’s imagination, but Jaehwan’s cheeks look a little more pink than they did a minute ago. “It was very different than the first one. The first one was… like a sudden burst of intense pleasure, yeah? But it can’t go on forever. It’s like, boom, explosion of feeling but as soon as, say, my legs give out I’ll fall down and it’s gone. With the second one,” he trails off, finally looking up. Not at the camera. He catches Wonshik’s gaze and holds it. “With a person they’d stop eventually, but that thing wouldn’t. Especially when I was on my back, it could go on forever and all I could do was lie there and take it. Not having a shred of control like that... it’s an overwhelming thought.”

Silence falls over them again, except this time it’s a lot more loaded than it is awkward. Jaehwan never breaks eye contact. “Okay,” Wonshik starts eventually, and when did his voice become so breathless? “Thank you -” he almost says Jaehwan’s name. He closes his eyes, tries to clear his head. The script. “Thank you, Ken. It was good having you, I hope we get to work together again sometime.”

“Oh man, me too,” Jaehwan says, voice bright like the last few minutes never happened at all. He blows a kiss at the camera. “See ya!”

As soon as the camera is off Jaehwan’s smile fades and whatever was in his eyes while he was talking about the… _annihilator_ , returns.

Wonshik feels the burning need to say something, anything. In the end, he settles for “You were amazing.”

Jaehwan blinks at him, slowly, then smiles so bright Wonshik fears he might go blind. “I was? I mean, _of course_ I was, but... thank you.”

*

When Jaehwan reaches for his clothes with one hand and the strings of his robe with the other, Wonshik turns around and busies himself with the equipment.

Jaehwan laughs. “You just shot a porn scene with me. I doubt there’s anything you haven’t seen yet.”

“Well, yeah,” Wonshik agrees, still not facing him. “But porn is meant to be seen, you were naked for everyone to see. This is private.”

There’s a bit of rustling behind him and suddenly Jaehwan’s voice sounds a lot closer than Wonshik expected it to be. “I don’t mind if you see.”

There are hands on his shoulders and Wonshik lets himself be turned around. Jaehwan is still shirtless but he has his jeans on. Somehow he looks even hotter than he was half an hour earlier, when he was stark naked and spread on the floor.

Jaehwan’s eyes slide down his body slowly, deliberately and Wonshik can feel the desire that never quite went away flare up anew. Jaehwan looks him in the eye, then proceeds to fall to his knees.

Wonshik swallows, gathers all the resolve he has, and gently pushes at Jaehwan’s shoulders. “We can’t do this.”

Jaehwan looks up at him, confused, maybe a little hurt. “Why not? I thought you said I was amazing.”

“You are,” Wonshik smiles. “But this isn’t work.”

“So you’d let me blow you for a shoot but not in real life?” Jaehwan asks, getting to his feet and _now_ he’s definitely hurt.

“Honestly,” Wonshik starts, trailing after him. “I’d let you blow me anywhere you wanted to.” Jaehwan pauses with his shirt around his shoulders. Wonshik tugs it down. “But I’d prefer to take you out first.”

“Oh,” Jaehwan says softly. Then grins, sudden and bright, and Wonshik once again feels blinded by it. “I knew you weren’t indifferent!”

“I mean, you’re really,” he starts, and then realizes he has no idea how to finish that sentence. Hot? Cute? Disastrous to my inner peace? “You,” he finishes lamely.

Jaehwan laughs. “I am me, yeah. And you’re really cute, Kim Wonshik.”

Wonshik doesn’t blush this time. Probably.

*

Two days later, he gets a text from Hongbin.

_Hakyeon’s overlooking the editing process and he’s forcing me to tell you that if you don’t fuck the new guy he will_

Wonshik snorts. He sends back, _i wonder what taekwoon thinks about that._

A few minutes later Hongbin replies with a, _he’s here too, seems he agrees with Hakyeon_.

 _Well_ , Wonshik types back, _too bad._

The next message comes from Hakyeon’s number. It contains a single sad face.


End file.
